Wish Granted
by KyoFoxe
Summary: A Flygon TF story involving some stuff from my real life. HAPPENS IN REAL WORLD.


Wish Granted

By apollo94

My name is Scott, and my life is miserable and perfect all at the same time. It's perfect in the way that I get want I want, but not in a spoiled way. It's miserable in the way of my school life. Most of my classes are boring, my sister is extremely annoying and rude, and my grandmother complicates most things for me. The only good thing about that is the fact that my sister is going back to my mom in a week. Did I forget to mention that my parents are divorced? Even though my life is complicated, everything can be changed by one wish……

"I'm home!" I yelled as I walked in. Apparently, my grandmother wasn't home, so I had free reign of the house. I walked downstairs to my room, set down my school stuff and headed straight for the computer. I went to DeviantART to check if I had any messages. There weren't any, so I headed into my room, grabbed my Ipod, and jumped onto my bed. I laid there listening to my current favorite, a remix of the Primal Dialga battle music. After listening to the song twice, I got bored and picked up my DS. I pushed the on button and watched the screen come to life. I pulled out my stylus and tapped the game icon. I watched the Pokémon Diamond intro video play, finally ending with the title screen. I opened my save game, showing that I was at Route 207, searching for Mesprit. I ran back and forth between the border of Oreburgh City and Route 207 until the little marker on the bottom screen came to rest on Route 207. I ran up to the grass and immediately was encountered by Mesprit. I called out my favorite pokémon, Flygon, to battle it. Knowing it would run away right after the first turn, I threw a Quick Ball. I watched the ball wobble once, twice, and a final third time. I whooped in joy at my feat. As I saved, I heard my grandmother walk in saying, "Come eat dinner!"

Flygon has always been my favorite, ever since I had seen it in Sapphire. With its cool wings, diamond-tipped tail, red eye domes, and cool body, what wasn't there to like about it? On several different occasions, I had secretly wished that I could become a Flygon. I soon stopped, as I told myself that this could never happen. After I ate dinner, I went back down to the computer and checked my messages. I had gotten a note from Blazeboy16 saying that he had his Jirachi ready for me to trade. I sent one back saying that I was ready too, and to get on Wi-Fi right away. I went back to my room, grabbed my DS and got my Torchic egg out of my PC. I went into Wi-Fi, where he was ready to trade. I chose his name and the trade commenced. After it was finished, I got out of Wi-Fi, saved and turned my game off. I looked at the time and saw that it was already 15 minutes to 11:00. I went to my room, got into bed, and fell asleep.

In my dream, a strange, almost childish voice was telling me something. It was saying, "Wish. Wish. Make a wish, Scott!" I wondered what it meant, but before I could think about it, I was woken up by my very loud alarm clock. I sighed and got out of bed. I got dressed and ate breakfast, hurrying all the while. I had forgotten to pack my bag the previous night and I had little time to do so. I rushed back downstairs and started to put everything I needed for school into my bag. I grabbed my books, my homework, and my pencils, and shoved them into my bag. I grabbed my DS and Ipod, and I was gone. The bus ride this morning was unusually uneventful. I pulled out my Ipod while I waited for the bus to pick up my friend Ryan. When he got on, he said, "Hey Scott. Got anything new on your Ipod?"

I sighed, saying, "Yeah, but it's just this addictive video called Caramelldansen. You probably wouldn't like it. My friend on DeviantART showed it to me, and now I can't stop watching it." The ride to the High School from his stop was very short, so I didn't have much time to talk to him. As I walked into the school, I turned right to get to the stairs, so I could get to my locker all the way on the third floor. "Why does there have to be so many stairs?" I whined. Very few of my classes during the day are ever very fun. Being the whiz at math that I am, it always seems fun. English is usually just plain boring, World History is slightly fun at times, and Biology just HAD to be the very last period of the day. My other friend, and probably the only other person I know from any of my classes that likes pokémon, Logan, is in only two of my classes, Gym and math. As usual, when I walked into Freshman Biology, I was dripping with sweat from being in Gym. And as usual, by the end of that class, I had an enormous pile of homework waiting to be done.

I got on the bus and sighed. "Why does high school have to be so hard?" I asked myself. As the other kids got on, I pulled out my Ipod and listened to the awesome beat of the Primal Dialga Remix. One of the windows in front of my seat was open, causing my golden-brown hair to flutter in the breeze. After the song was finished, I put away my Ipod and pulled out my DS, so that I could work on my new Jirachi before Ryan got on. I was facing the Champion, Cynthia. My Flygon, Streke, was in the red, so I pulled out my Jirachi to use Wish. As I brought out Jirachi, I chose Wish out of its moves. When I pressed the A button to use it, a strange urge came over me. It was like I wanted to say my deepest secret out loud. So I did. I said, "I wish I could be a Flygon." I snapped out of my trance when I heard a loud dinging noise come from my game. In a text box on the bottom of the screen, it said:

JIRACHI: Your wish is granted! Enjoy!

When I saw this, I wondered what it meant, and why it had never happened before. As Ryan climbed into the seat with me, I had just dealt the final blow to Cynthia's Garchomp. I let the credits roll, saved and closed my DS. Halfway through the ride home, I felt an uncomfortable itch roll down my arm. Absentmindedly, I scratched it as I listened to my Ipod with Ryan. After Ryan got off, the itch started to get worse. I finally pulled up my jacket sleeve, and nearly screamed at what I saw. My entire right arm was covered with green scales. When I saw this, I pulled my jacket sleeve down before anyone could notice. The itch started on my left arm as soon as my right arm had stopped. I dared not look, as I already knew what I would see. I prayed for the bus to go faster, so that I could get home.

When it finally got to my stop, I felt an uncomfortable pricking on my back, and I ran home as quickly as I could. When I walked in, I was thankful that my grandmother would not be home until very late that night. I went to my room and pulled off my jacket in a frenzy. I discovered what had been pricking my back, and allowed myself to let out a scream this time. I saw a pair of wings that had ripped through my shirt, and not just any wings, as these were Flygon wings. When I saw them, I realized what was happening. I was becoming a Flygon! I was happy and scared all at the same time. I asked myself, "How is this happening? What could've caused this?" The second after I asked myself this, I instantly felt an itch everywhere on my body. I ran upstairs to look in the mirror. What I saw was myself, but not me at all. Standing in the mirror was me, with green scales covering whatever used to be skin, with red eyes, and wings behind me. Once the itch had stopped, I waited for something else to happen, and when nothing did, I calmed down a bit.

I went back downstairs and decided to get on DeviantART. I checked my messages, and the only one I had was from Blazeboy16. I opened it and he said to get on MSN as quickly as possible. I hurried and signed in to MSN. I was surprised to find him on at this time, as it was only 5:00 in the morning there. I messaged him asking, "What's up?"

Blazeboy: I forgot to remind you, to erase Jirachi's Wish move as soon as you got it from me. It can have……. Side effects when you use it.

Scott: Uhhhhh………

Blazeboy: -palmface- you already used it, didn't you?

Scott: Yeah, and I really don't want to explain what happened.

Blazeboy: (sighs) you didn't make a real life wish when you used it, did you?

Scott: …no.

Blazeboy: I'll take your word for it. Just hurry and delete it, kay?

Scott: yeah. Cya lata dude.

Blazeboy: Whatevs. Cya!

-Blazeboy has signed off-

I was instantly scared as soon as I closed the conversation window. I knew what he was talking about when he had said that. I realized that when I had wished to be a Flygon on the bus, the wish went through the microphone, and became true when the Jirachi in my game heard it. I also realized that it was a very unlikely idea. I knew that he never really signs off, so I re-opened the window and asked, "What would happen if I were to wish for something when that move is used?" Like I had expected he had never really signed off.

Blazeboy: It would come true. In fact, I made a wish last night, and now I don't feel too good today. Just make sure that you don't make a wish.

Scott: Okay. Cya!

Blazeboy: Cya!

I closed the chat window again as my fears were confirmed. I really was becoming a Flygon! As soon as I came to this realization, sharp pain shot down my spine and I screamed in agony. As the pain intensified, I struggled to get to my room and get onto my bed. As the pain reached its peak, I finally got onto my bed, only to hear a ripping sound from behind me. The pain had stopped and I looked back to see what could've only been a Flygon's tail, ringed with two shades of green scales, ending in three pointed diamonds, covered in green and red scales. I wanted to scream as even more pain shot through my legs, causing me to fall forward as I got off my bed. I looked at my legs as they grew shorter, while my feet burst through my socks as they grew. My toes just melded together and became a large green paw that would hold up my weight. My hips bulged outward and became the large joint that held my legs. I was sure the pain was over for a while, so I decided to use the time I had left to write a note. It was a note to my grandmother explaining why she wouldn't find me there when she got home. After it was written, I sat and waited for the changes to finish.

What I didn't expect was for somebody to call my cellphone. I reluctantly picked up my phone and said, "Hello?"

It was just my luck that Logan was on the other end, as he said, "Hey Scott. What are you doing?"

"Sorry Logan, can't talk. Please don't ask why."

"Why?"

"It's way too complicated……" I replied grimly.

"Then I'll call back."

"Logan! No, wait!" I yelled as the dial tone started. I wondered what I was going to do, just as my arms felt like they were underneath a steamroller. The pain was intense as I watched my arms almost shrivel up and become thinner. My fingernails flew off as claws took their place, while two of my fingers melted into my hands. I watched the leftover fingers become claws to shred and rip things with. I sighed as the pain subsided. I only had a few moments of humanity left and I wasn't even enjoying it. In fact, I finally realized that, besides my friends and family, I had nothing to really live for in my human life. I let myself accept this as a final burst of pain unlike any of the previous bursts hit my head with tremendous force. It felt like my skull had been crushed into tiny bits and my head was reshaping itself. The cartilage in my nose disappeared, elongating in front of me, giving me a muzzle. My ears disappeared, and the rest of my face reshaped until it matched that of a Flygon's. My hair fell out, and I felt a strange tug on my eyebrows as they grew outward until they formed my sort of antennae. The final change was the red domes that formed over my eyes, giving everything a reddish tint to it for a moment. My skull reformed in a new position and finalized the changes. I lay on the ground of my room clutching my head in the biggest headache I've ever had. When it subsided, my phone rang again. I was scared, as I didn't know whether my voice had changed or not. I once again regretfully picked up my phone, and to my surprise, said, "Hello?"

"Hey Scott. What was going on a few minutes ago? You sounded like you were in a hurry." Logan asked.

"I don't think I can explain that without showing you what it was. You live at house 6557, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just be in your backyard in ten minutes, and you'll see." I said as I hung up the phone. While I had been talking, I had grown quite a bit, causing an exit from my room to be very difficult. When I finally got out of the house, I made sure nobody saw me. Some animal instinct told me how to fly, and when I got up into the air, I was purely exhilarated at the joy of flight. I looked for Logan's house, and when I spotted it, I landed in the trees behind his house. Several minutes later, Logan walked out of his house and I wondered what his reaction would be.

"Scott?" he called. I reluctantly walked out of the trees and watched the reaction on his face. His reaction was one mixed with fear, awe, and something I couldn't see.

"Right here…" I said. His jaw dropped when I said this, recognizing my voice. I tried to act as if nothing was different, but that didn't seem to work in this situation.

"How did this happen?" he asked me.

"Jirachi."

"Jirachi doesn't exist, Scott."

"Like I said before, it's really hard to explain. I should get outta here before someone notices me." I replied. I flew off before he could say anything else. I flew until I was tired, and that was quite a distance. From what I could place, I was somewhere near the Rocky Mountains. I was quite surprised that I had flown this far in one day. But then again, I had lost track of time in the exhilaration of flight. As I lay down to sleep for the night, my dreams seemed more exotic than I could've ever imagined. In my dream, Jirachi appeared to me again, this time saying, "Your wish has been granted. Your other friend who had me, his was granted too. Maybe you'll see him soon! You'll be surprised!" As she danced away, I saw two different things happen. A Lugia was flying towards me with a Shinx on its back and in the other scene, I saw myself being flung into the ocean, left to drown. When I saw this, I jerked awake, in a cold sweat. It was early in the morning, so I decided to get a start towards wherever I felt like going. When I got up in the air, some unknown force made me feel like it was pulling me to somewhere. I couldn't resist the urge to follow it, so I turned around and went to wherever the feeling was taking me.

After about two hours, I was over the ocean. The image of myself drowning came back to me, causing me to shudder in my flight. I kept on going until I could see the faint outline of a small island. My wings were beginning to tire, so I went full speed to reach the little island in the distance. My wings were just about to give, just as I landed on the island. I looked around to see what was there. All around me were palm trees, bearing fruit I had never even seen before. They looked strangely familiar, until I realized that they were the Berries from the Pokémon games. I was hungry, but I still felt the pull of something, so I ignored the berries and headed towards the center of the island. In the center of the island, was Jirachi. She stood there, looking at me, until she finally asked, "Enjoying your wish, Scott? I'm sure you are."

"How could this be possible? Pokémon don't even exist!" I said.

"Of course they do, silly! They always have! Would you like to why I chose you?" she asked.

"Why?"

"I chose not only you, but two other people, because you three have always been somewhat miserable or you'd just suffered a miserable loss. The others should be arriving shortly." I heard a loud flapping noise and turned around. Like in my dream, a Lugia was flying towards me with a Shinx riding on its back. As it landed, it saw me and said, "Hello." When I heard its voice, I knew who it was instantly.

"P-P-Paul?! Is that you?" I asked.

"What the…. Scott?!?!"

The Shinx stood up, and asked, "Is that you Scott?" I knew who this was too, as soon as I heard his voice.

"Darren?"

"Yeah." He replied. I was shocked. Both of my friends had turned into pokémon just like I did! When Jirachi cleared her throat to get our attention, we all looked at her. In her child-like voice, she told us why we were chosen again, and that we had been destined in the first place to become pokémon. She told us that we each needed to seek an item relating to our current forms. The next morning the three of us would have to go together to find these and bring them back to Jirachi to create a link to the Pokémon world. I couldn't be happier, now that my dream had come true and I was with friends. Our wishes were granted.


End file.
